You're too late
by Yourreader
Summary: “Sasuke, shut up,” she said to her excrush. “You can’t do this to him. You tried to kill him but he still tried to save your butt. I don’t even know what I saw in you in my teen years.” Naruto and Sakura story


A/N: I don't own Naruto. SasSak fans, this fic is Sasuke bashing so if you are very sensitive with Sasuke being picked on, well I advice you to not read this fic.

'You're too late'

It wasn't something to laugh about. Sasuke Uchiha was back. Naruto bent his head kneading the yellow towel in his hand and kneeling on the foot of the bed. He swallowed with a scowl on his tan, smooth face.

Dammit, in all times, he had to come back now. Naruto was jealous. These were the years he was married to Sakura. Yes, he was married to his crush. Now, that Sasuke was back, Sakura might file a divorce wanting to marry the one that had her heart.

His mouth parted and a pink, hot tongue escaped wetting his lower lip. Sasuke had left the team, no, he actually betrayed the village for power to avenge his family. Naruto _used_ to love him as a best friend but that man tried to take his life.

That saddened him because he had thought that he and he were on good terms and even considered that man a brother, until that day. Naruto would never forget nor ever forgive him for what he did to him.

He fisted the towel in his hand and pounded the fist into the soft bed. Like hell, he would lose Sakura to that bastard. His shoulders shook. She left this morning and went out with _Sasuke_ promising to return home at 6pm.

They didn't even invite him to join them but he was expected to sit back and watch his wife flirt with the man she still had a crush on. What got more on his nerves was that that bastard got away with betraying the village?

Shoo, everything had to be easy for Sasuke, even when he hurt others, he didn't have to apologize and such. Naruto really didn't know the whole story on how he got away with betraying the village but probably because the counsel had favorites.

Oh yes, if it had been him and he had come back, he would have been killed at sight. Even when he had gone to get the bastard back for Sakura without the Hokage's consent, which he failed to do, the counsel kept him under guard for a week with D rank missions.

Yeah, yeah, he was a grown man now and needed to stop complaining childishly and just move on with his life. A life that Sasuke wouldn't ever be allowed to invade. Oh, how he hated that bastard.

Who did he think he was, that he could just pop out of nowhere and steal his woman and under his nose. Ugh, he got away with it. Sasuke came at their doorstep and Sakura had opened for him and launched her small frame at him squealing. Naruto ran wondering why his wife was making such noises to see the bastard there… there hugging _his wife_.

He remembered looking into those same cold coal eyes. Sasuke never changed. The man didn't say hi to him….the cold bastard he was, but talked to Sakura and asked her for company. Nada. He didn't even investigate to find out if Sakura was taken or not or maybe ask why Sakura was sharing a house with him.

Well here he was, stuck in the house by himself.

Today was his day off from duty. He groaned throwing himself face down on the bed. This day wasn't supposed to be as this. His wife and he should be _right now_ in the tub playing with bubbles and demonstrating the art of kissing.

Then again, with that bastard around, everything revolved around him. The bastard.

Fine, his wife didn't want to hang out with his lonely husband-wait, he was giving up. That was what Sasuke-bastard wanted. Naruto pushed himself off of the bed, he left the master bedroom in a blur, racing downstairs to the doorway and shoved his feet into black sandals before following Sakura's scent.

It wasn't long before he reached the bridge. There he saw her looking at the-eh, Sasuke seemed to be the one yapping, he must have rubbed off from his new sensei, Orochimaru. Naruto stalked towards them. Sasuke had his elbows propped on the rail of the bridge tearing a grass to small pieces.

Okay, act cool. He shoved a hand into his blue, loose jeans, walked around Sasuke, and wrung an arm around Sakura's shoulders. She yelped surprised and smiled noticing that it was him. He massaged her exposed shoulder and kissed her pale, sweet skin.

She leaned into him, pushed her head towards his head, and captured his lips before letting them go. She rubbed where she kissed him and put all her weight into him. He took advantage and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Oh, yeah, he loved where he was now. Naruto saw Sasuke turn and look at them. Boy, did he love to see that look on his rival's face. Sasuke was frowning at them. First, he looked from him then his gaze dropped to Sakura.

Sakura fiddled with Naruto's big hands holding her possessively. She sighed glad that he was here…because she didn't know how to reply to Sasuke's proposal without hurting his feelings. How would she start…but since Naruto was here, her black knight, she could answer Sasuke. "Sasuke, you missed our wedding, I married Naruto… He is so good to me and I love him so much more than anyone."

"Hn." Sasuke averted his gaze, faced the rail of the bridge, and looked down into the river.

"So bastard, did you accomplish your goal?" Naruto spat at him that Sakura pinched his hand as if telling him to be nice. He chuckled close to her ear that only her heard his small laugh. He didn't mean any harm with the question besides he was sure the bastard could handle himself very well even if the question was meant to hurt him.

Sasuke clenched the rail under his fingers but then calmed down. "What is it to you stupid?"

Naruto's mouth made a straight line. How dare he, how dare he call him that name when he lost that right a long time ago when he almost killed him? Naruto's chakra spiked up. A caress on his hand kept him in control. He sighed and swung Sakura side to side. "You're right I don't care."

"I don't feel bad for what did to you Naruto. So, if your dimwitted mind is expecting an apology, you're not getting one." Sasuke's coal eyes met his blank blue ones.

Sakura rolled her eyes. What the hell? He came back and now he was treating the people that cared enough to get him back, the people that really cared about him with. She also detested the way he was talking to her man. The only person allowed to talk to Naruto like that was she.

If it wasn't for the fact that she kind of felt bad for Sasuke, now that she was a married woman, she wouldn't have left her husband at home to hang out with him and tell him what he missed for all ten years. "Sasuke, shut up," she said to her ex-crush. "You can't do this to him. You tried to kill him but he still tried to save your butt. I don't even know what I saw in you in my teen years."

It surprised both men.

Naruto was surprised, he never knew. He never knew that she loved him more than Sasuke. He never knew that she loved him for him and not just because he had some connection with Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Hn," he mumbled and turned away from them and started walking away.

Sakura wanted to call him back but it was about time he came to them than them going after him after he turned away from them. She still liked him for a friend but this time it was going to be up to him to decide if he wanted still be friends with them. "Naruto…" she purred her husband's name and pushed her butt against his erection.

He groaned and turned her around. Their eyes met. His arms went around her neck and his fingers interlocked at her nape. "I have a surprise for you at home…"

------------

Naruto sat in the bathtub, legs spread and his hand reaching in the bowl, which was filled with strawberries before he shoved one into his mouth. His head went back that it rested on the ledge of the tub.

The half-filled bathtub with bubbles and water, an angel came out. Her hands trailing up his hard, wet stomach to his pink nipples, she ended up sitting in-between his bent legs, her hands creating circles on his chest.

She kissed his exposed throat and his neck before she shifted that she straddled him. Naruto moaned enjoying the attention he was receiving. She moved her hands and placed them on his shoulders kneading them. "I love you Naruto…"

The doorbell rang.

Sakura frowned but Naruto didn't react but stayed where he was. She smiled. "It's Sasuke…" She rose up when huge, calloused hands grabbed her waist slamming her back down against him and stilling her movements. A shocked look went on her face. "What?" she asked but he didn't look at her.

"We aren't done yet," he claimed.

"But Sasuke-" she began.

Naruto lifted his head that he was looking her in the eye, winking at her. "I love your lips doing something else other than talking…" He crushed his on them. It wasn't just any kiss. This was a kiss telling her who she belonged to.

The doorbell rang once again.

Naruto growled. Sakura pulled away from the kiss and exhaled looking into blue eyes with question. His hands wandered to her heart shaped buttocks and captured them in his hands. He shifted her aiming her heat exactly on top of his erection that she had been ignoring since the bath started.

They both moaned with pleasure at the personal contact.

She caught his chin in her slender, slippery hands and met his mouth with hers. Her hands slipped to his shoulders. It was always like this with them. They made slow love telling each other how they loved each other without words. She felt him slip inside her and thrust her hips forward taking him whole.

His hands tightened on her butt and ceased her from moving against him. "I want to make love to you, let me…" Still in her, he made his legs jump hers that hers were the ones this time trapped between his and the tub's floor. The water moved around them and the bubbles busted, some doing it after floating in the air.

He removed his length out of her and slammed it back in before he paced his movements at a slow rhythm.

She closed her eyes, her mouth opening as she panted feeling as though she was in heaven. It felt so good and so perfect. She found his biceps and squeezed them.

"Sakura…" he whispered. His lips hovered over her ear, his breath sent shudders down her spine to her heat. It also hardened her nipples that pushed against his chest. "Open your eyes and look into mine…" he requested of her and bit down on her shoulder. He faced her again and watched her eyelids open slowly for him.

Their mouths touched and both they made their foreheads make contact that they could look deeply into each other's orbs.

He continued with the thrusts, seeing her teeth sink into her lower lip. Gosh, she was so tight. He wanted to let go of himself but he had more control than that. Besides, that would be wrong and just not him. Her pleasure came before his. He would do anything for her. In other words, she came first in his life.

She mewled. "N-Naruto…" she said his name softly, her lips still parted.

He moved his length in her, his chest heaving slightly groaning in pleasure. "I love you Sakura…" He palmed her cheeks pushing him more into her, making her hands drop from his shoulders to his sides slumping.

It was a long way for them. It had been a long journey for the two since Sasuke had left them. Naruto supported Sakura and pushed her back on her toes when she thought that her life only revolved around Sasuke that she couldn't do anything without him.

Naruto proved her wrong.

They became best friends and soon became _lovers_. Loneliness they both felt in their lives pushed them into the temptation. The first time was at mid-night, Naruto was training when Sakura dropped by. She had come to train too and one thing led to another. They fucked each other on the perched grass under the moon.

They weren't the same ever again. Sakura came to love Naruto like how he loved her. Then just like that, they got married seeing no reason of why not.

The couple gasped for air, their breaths mingling.

Sakura came with a scream of her husband's name. Her juices spread on Naruto's cock making him moan and quicken the pace. He dropped his head in the crook of her neck growling as his seed poured into her womb.

His hands moved up to her neck, and before he pushed himself back, that his head found the ledge of the tub once again as a pillow. "I was thinking…" His sapphire eyes grinned at her. "We should make babies… you know, we will have two or maybe more if you want."

She looked down, avoiding his eyes rising from the tub. Her hand got the showerhead and turned it on before she spilled the water on herself trying to get the soap off of her. She couldn't, she couldn't have children but how could she tell that to Naruto. His dream would be crushed. She was so furious that she couldn't do anything for him and yet he did a lot for her. Tears filled her eyes.

He swung to his feet, took the showerhead from her grip, and put it back where it had been. Instead, he turned on the shower above them that water spilled on both of them at the same time. His eyes searched hers. "I don't understand what the big deal is…," he confessed.

She opened her mouth water entering into it. "Sasuke is knocking…" That was the only thing that could come on her mind and she saw that that hurt him. She went to the edge of the tub and climbed out pushing the curtain out of her way skipping the bowl of fruits.

Naruto switched off the taps and opened the drainer that the water left the tub. What was going on here? Why didn't she want to have kids with him, you know, to have a family with him? Maybe, she just wasn't ready. Then why didn't she just tell him.

He was so confused of her reaction.

Was it because of Kyuubi?

He ran out of the bathroom forgetting to get a towel to find his wife sitting on the bed wiping her legs, a hand placed against the bed that she was balanced. Her bare butt was facing him tempting him to do whatever he wanted to do with it.

He walked straight to the bed and sat down watching her dry herself. "Could you give me a reason why my wife doesn't want to have kids with her husband?"

She jumped and straightened out after being aware that it was he, she looked at him. Her hand tossed the towel on the bed. She modeled to the table with a mirror above it, grabbing for lotion. "We should hurry…"

"I…I…is it because of Kyuubi? Is it because I'm not Sasuke? Am I not good enough to make kids with you?" A punch that sent him down in the bed was his answer. He groaned in pain and rubbed where she had hit him, his cheek.

She stood tall in front of him, her hands on her hips. "How can you say that? I love you dammit!"

"Then why?" He went on his elbows looking into her eyes.

She gave him her back. "Because…"

"Because?" His eyebrows rose at her back.

"I can't have children…," she mumbled but he heard her damn well. She let out a huge exhale. "Now you know the truth. I took the pills lying to you that I can get pregnant. The truth is I can't and I feel so ashamed of myself. Please leave. Just leave if you don't want me anymore." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she opened the jar of lotion,

Strong, watery arms wrapped around her. A wet head went in the crook of her neck. "Sorry honey, I can't do what you want of me. I want you and I love you no matter what. There is no limit with my love to you. You have my heart in your hands Sakura, and it will always only be you."

She closed her eyes and leaned into him. "Naruto… My Naruto. Why do you love me so much?"

The doorbell rang for the third time.

The two chuckled.

"Do you think he will leave?" Sakura asked him.

He kissed her shoulder. "No. He is too guilty. And he will have to wait until we are done with the second round."

She giggled when he lifted her up easily and carried her bridal style to their king-size bed.

A/N: Sorry for the ooc if there was any.


End file.
